Happy New Year!
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: Yukari ingin mengajak Minato untuk ke festival tahun baru gekkoukan gakuen. Tapi sepertinya Minato sudah punya orang untuk di ajak? Author baru mohon bantuannya.


**Summary: **Kenapa kau begitu popular? Kenapa aku tak bisa memonopolimu? Kenapa kau terlalu sempurna sehingga semua siswi sekolah menginginkanmu? Author baru mohon bantuannya.

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship

**Pair: **Minato.A x Yukari.T

**Rated:** T aja cukup.

**Warn! Ada Oc disini. berperan sebagai teman Yukari. Soalnya di game (hampir) semua cewek sukanya sama Minato sih…**

Persona 3 is belong to Atlus~

Minato-nya punya aku~ #slap

**Happy new Year~**

**©Kurozora Zuu**

Menjelang tahun baru, gekkoukan gakuen menggelar festival pergantian tahun. Semua siswa Gekkoukan gakuen tentu saja membicarakan festival tersebut. Mulai dari akan melakukan apa saja di festival itu, sampai akan mengajak siapa untuk datang ke festival itu dan melewati tahun baru bersama orang tersebut. Tidak terkecuali Yukari. Yukari ingin mengajak seseorang yang menurutnya berharga. Orang yang sangat dia sukai. Kalau orangnya tipe orang biasa mungkin bukan masalah besar. Tapi, masalahnya orang yang ingin dia ajak itu, Harem. You know harem kan? Buat yang belom tahu, harem itu cowok (atau cewek, tapi biasanya cowok) yang popular di kalangan cewek. Intinya direbutin cewek.

Selain masalah cowok itu di harem-in banyak cewek, cowok itu sikapnya juga dingin. Bahkan waktu semuanya sibuk membicarakan gekkoukan new year festive, dia bersikap biasa saja. Yup! Orang itu adalah Minato Arisato.

Gekkoukan gakuen -afternoon-

"Yuka-chi, kamu mau mengajak siapa untuk datang ke festival tahun baru?" Tanya Yui, sahabatku, saat sedang istirahat.

"Ah? Eh? A-aku belum tahu." Jawab Yukari, bohong.

"Jangan bohong! Aku tau kok siapa yang mau kamu ajak?" Jawab Yui.

"Me-memang siapa?" Tanya Yukari menantang.

"A-ri-sa-to-kun~" Yui memberi penekanan pada setiap suku kata.

"Iya 'kan?" sambungnya lagi.

"Uh… i… iya." Yukari tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Kau yakin mau mengajaknya?" Tanya Yui sambil menggigit roti yang di belinya.

"Ya… yah… itu kalau dia mau. Memang kenapa?"

"Hum… soalnya banyak yang mau ngajak dia, lho. Bahkan kabarnya Mitsuru-senpai juga mau ngajak Arisato-kun." Yui kembali memakan rotinya. "Kalau gak cepet-cepet nanti keduluan yang lain."

"Iya… tapi aku gak tau waktu yang tepat buat mengajak Arisato-kun." Yukari menundukan kepalanya.

"Ngajak apaan?" tiba-tiba suara yang familiar terdengar.

"A-Arisato-kun?!" Yukari kaget karena kedatangan Minato yang auranya sama sekali gak kerasa.

"Jadi, tadi kamu mau ngajak aku apaan?" Minato mengulang pertanyaan nya.

"Ah~ Jangan-jangan Yuka-tan mau mengajak Minato ke festival ya? Kenapa bukan aku~?" Junpei tiba-tiba muncul.

"Jangan ngomong sembarang!" Yukari yang malu, reflek memukul Junpei sampai terkapar.

"Hah? Festival? Festival tahun baru sekolah?" Tanya Minato.

"E-Eh? Bu-bukan, lupakan saja soal tadi. By-bye~" Yukari ambil langkah seribu sambil menarik Yui.

"?" Minato hanya bisa bengong melihat tingkah teman satu _dorm_ nya itu.

Gekkoukan gakuen –after school-

"Arisato-kun, kamu dicari Yamagishi-san." Kenji memanggil Minato dari depan pintu kelas. Di depan pintu kelas, Yamagishi Fuuka sudah menunggu. Telinga Yukari langsung menajam begitu mendengar nama 'Arisato-kun' dan 'Yamagishi-san'. Yukari pun nguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Uhm… Arisato-kun apa kau mau datang ke festival tahun baru sekolah bersamaku?" Fuuka langsung to the point.

"Argh! Aku keduluan! Tolak Arisato-kun! Tolak!" Batin Yukari.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu." Tolak Minato to the point juga.

"YES!" Yukari berteriak dalam hati.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Arisato-kun kan populer. Pasti kau sudah punya orang untuk di ajak, ya? Baiklah, aku duluan." Fuuka berjalan meninggalkan Minato.

"Nee~ liatkan, mumpung Arisato-kun masih kosong, cepat ajak." Kata Yui yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disamping Yukari.

"Na-nanti saja deh." Yukari blushing.

"Arisato-kun~" Yui tiba-tiba memanggil Minato. Minato menoleh.

"Yukari mau mengajak –hmph" mulut Yui langsung di bungkam Yukari. Minato-pun langsung pergi ketika dikiranya tidak ada hal penting.

"Yui! Aku akan mengajak nya! Tapi nanti!" Kata Yukari setelah Minato hilang dari pandangan.

"Yuka-chi kamu tau gak cerita tentang atap sekolah?" Yui melenceng dari topic.

"Eh? Enggak."

"Katanya kalau pada saat malam tahun baru, ada pasangan yang ciuman di atap sekolah, mereka bakal langgeng."

"Bohong! Itu kan Cuma cerita." Kata Yukari.

"Awalnya aku juga percaya-nya itu Cuma cerita. Sampai aku mendengar cerita tentang alumni yang melakukan legenda sekolah, sekarang menjadi sebuah keluarga." Kata Yui.

"I… itu bohong kan?" Yukari mulai percaya.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau gak, tapi kalau memang beneran kan, kamu bisa jadi pasangan seumur hidupnya Arisato-kun. Sudah, ah. Aku mau pulang, laper." Dan Yui pun meninggalkan Yukari yang masih di antara rasa percaya gak percaya.

"Pasangan… seumur hidup?" Yukari bergumam pada diri sendiri.

"Kalau aku jadi pasangan seumur hidup Arisato-kun, berarti aku bakalan 'begitu'an sama Arisato-kun, tinggal di satu rumah bareng Arisato-kun, tidur satu ranjang bareng Arisato-kun…" Pikiran kotor mulai menyelimuti Yukari.

"Hei, kau masih disini?" Suara seseorang mengagetkan Yukari.

"A-Arisato-kun?" Yukari menoleh ke asal suara.

"Kau belum pulang?" Yukari berusaha menghilangkan rasa canggung dengan memulai pembicaraan.

"Belom. Tadi dipanggil ke ruang guru."

"O… Oh…"

Hening.

"Aku mau makan di peta wac, mau ikut?" Kata Minato tiba-tiba.

"Ma-mau!" Yukari yang kaget, menjawab asal. Alhasil mereka makan di peta wac.

"Satu peta wac set." Minato memesan. "Takeba, kamu gak pesen?"

"Eh? Aku…"

"Sudah, biar aku yang traktir." Kata Minato.

"Aku, French fries dan cola aja."

Setelah dapet pesenan, mereka nyari tempat duduk. Dan mereka makan dalam keadaan hening.

"Hei." Tiba-tiba Minato membuka pembicaraan.

"I… I… Iya?" jawab Yukari gugup.

"Gak jadi, deh." Kata Minato lalu kembali memakan burger peta-wac-nya.

"Anu… Arisato-kun, apa kamu gak akan dateng ke festival sekolah?" Tanya Yukari.

"Gak tau deh. Memang kenapa? Kamu mau mengajakku?" Minato isneg menggoda Yukari.

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan!" Yukari yang gugup memberikan respon yang ketus.

"Oh." Jawab Minato lalu kembali menekuni makanannya.

(Aduh! Apa-apaan aku ini! Harusnya aku bilang aja 'Iya'!) Yukari berteriak pada dirinya sendiri.

"A-Arisato-kun sendiri sudah ada orang yang di ajak?" Yukari mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hum… gimana, ya? Aku pengen ngajak cewek, tapi kayaknya cewek-nya gak mau aku ajak. Jadi, kayaknya aku gak bakalan dateng ke festival itu. soalnya, aku Cuma pengen ke festival bareng cewek itu." kata Minato.

"O… oh…" kata Yukari. (Ternyata sudah ada yang mau Arisato-kun ajak…) Batin Yukari kecewa.

"Eh? Ta-tapi kan, Arisato-kun populer. Masa sih cewek itu gak mau di ajak sama Arisato-kun?" Tanya Yukari lagi.

"Aku gak tau pasti sih dia mau aku ajak atau gak. Tapi dari perilaku-nya kayaknya dia gak mau aku ajak.

"Begitu, ya."

"Sudah sore, ayo pulang." Ajak Minato.

The next day

Gekkoukan High –Morning-

"Yuka-chi, jadi gimana? Kamu udah ajak Arisato-kun?" Tanya Yui.

"Belum… dia… udah punya orang yang mau di ajak." Yukari menghela nafas.

"Oh, ya? Siapa?"

"Dia gak ngasih tahu. Tapi katanya cewek itu gak mau dia ajak."

"Hah? Kok bisa? Padahal yang mau pergi sama Arisato-kun banyak."

"Gak tau."

"Sudah, jangan sedih! Kenapa gak kamu nyatakan perasaan aja?"

"Hah?

"Yup! Kalo kamu udah bilang ke Arisato-kun kalo kamu suka dia, kamu pasti bisa ngelupain dia."

"Mu-mungkin juga…"

Gekkoukan High –After School-

(Arisato-kun.. kamu dimana?) Yukari masih berada di sekolah. Setelah berkeliling sekian lama, Yukari menemukan Minato di atap sekolah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minato.

"Anu…" jantung Yukari seakan mau meledak.

"A-arisato-kun…"

"…" Minato menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Yukari.

"Arisato-kun no suki desu! (Aku suka Arisato-kun!)" Akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur dari kalimat Yukari. Yukari masih menundukkan kepala. Tidak berani menatap mata lawan bicaranya.

(Aku pasti sudah semerah tomat, sekarang!) batin Yukari.

Gyuuut…

Yukari merasa tubuhnya disentuh seseorang. Dia tahu kalau dia saat ini sedang di peluk Minato, tapi dia tidak berani mengangkat kepala. Tiba-tiba dagu-nya disentuh. Membuatnya mau tak mau harus mengangkat kepala.

"Hei, lihat aku." Kata Minato.

"A-aku su-sudah melihatmu… lalu apa?" Yukari berusaha menahan rasa gugupnya.

"Aku kira kau tak suka padaku. Makanya saat aku mau mengajakmu ke festival, aku mengurungkan niatku."

"/" Yukari blushing tingkat akut.

"Jadi, izinkan aku katakan sekarang." Minato menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Mau kah kamu datang ke festival bersamaku?" Tanya Minato.

"Ma-mau." Jawab Yukari lalu tersenyum. Minato lalu mendekap Yukari lebih erat.

"Biarlah kami terus dalam posisi seperti ini. Aku masih mau merasakan dekapan Arisato-kun." Batin Yukari.

**TBC**

**Zuu:** Yosh! Rencananya chapter 2 entar maucerita tentang festival-nya. Tapi tergantung review sih… kalo review-nya sedikit gak bakalan aku lanjutin! Mwehehehehehe #evil laugh

Oh, ya udah pada tau belom kalo tahun ini (2013) Atlus bakalan bikin Persona 3 The movie. Tapi gak tau rilisnya kapan? Ada yang tau kapan rilis-nya? Bagi info please~


End file.
